GS Ball mail glitch
The GS Ball mail glitch is a glitch in which allows the player to obtain a glitch message in the mailbox which can be converted in a Teru-sama with hexadecimal value 73. It will become a GS Ball if traded into . Requirement *'The bad clone' - The player must get a bad clone, a clone with a name made of only question marks (or, in some cases, blank), its level will be 0 and its gender will be different than the prototype's. If that Pokémon doesn't fulfill all those requirements, then it isn't a "bad clone" and it cannot be used for the glitch. This can be done by Pokémon cloning. The Box that is used for cloning must not be totally filled up at any time (otherwise the Box is unable to produce bad clones). Getting a bad clone is a case of luck and occurs sometimes during the act of cloning. The chance of getting a bad clone is at maximum if the Box has 15 to 18 Pokémon. Another way to increase the player's chances is by turning the game off after he/she selects YES, before any of the "SAVING... DON'T TURN OFF THE POWER." text appears *'The Unown Mode' - The player must have the Unown Mode enabled in the Pokédex, to register a glitch Unown *'PP Up' - The player must have some PP Up in the pack. The number of PP Up required changes depending on which Pokémon will be used for the glitch *'Last requirement' - The player must get any five Pokémon (preferably weak, common or otherwise useless Pokémon). The easiest way to get them is to clone a Pokémon until there is a bad clone. Because getting a bad clone takes some tries, he or she will get five unimportant Pokémon as a positive side effect of the bad clone action. Performing the glitch The player must then go to the daycare and ask the man to raise the bad clone. He or she should then take it back from him, and it will be a ?????. Then the player must choose a Pokémon and raise the PP of the fourth move of that Pokémon up to 49, using PP Up.The player must deposit this Pokémon in the PC, log off, and then place the ????? as first Pokémon in the party. Using the "Move Pokémon without mail" option, the player must move any Pokémon (preferably weak or common Pokémon) from a PC box to the top of their party. The eleventh Pokémon moved to the top of the party must be the Pokémon which was previously stored with 49 for the fourth move. This will register a glitch Unown with hexadecimal value 31 in the Unown Mode. The player must open the Unown Mode, display the glitch Unown, and then close it. At this point, the player's mailbox will be corrupted. The player must open the mailbox and put in pack the fourth message, which will have a blank title. The glitch message will become a Teru-sama, which if traded to it will be transformed into a GS Ball. Other Effects This glitch may cause the corruption of any Pokémon used to perform it. In addition, it will permanently corrupt the player's mailbox and it will cause the Trainer House glitch. Video Category:Glitches it:Glitch della GS Ball